realmofkirinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
Ankheg Ankheg are creatures that primarily live underground in the deserts of Matrihm. They are insectoid with 6 legs, two antennae, and a chitinous exoskeleton. These creatures can grow up to 10 feet long and weigh up to 800 pounds. Ankhegs are omnivores but they prefer meat over other forms of food. These creatures hunt using their antennae to pick up on vibrations on the surface. When these antennae detect a meal walking above, they burrow up and attack, usually ambushing their prey. These creatures can spit a highly corrosive type of acid but they usually only do so as a last resort, as the acid often drips down in substantial quantities and harms the Ankheg as well. These creatures live solo or in small groups. Their chitin is often used by desert nomads to make inferior but inexpensive armor and weapons. Aurumvorax: Aurumvorax are medium sized, rodent like creatures that live in Arcadia. These creatures have a strong, highly valuable hide and are often hunted or used to help find precious metals, which it likes to consume along with meat. When in the wild, these creatures are often solitary and burrow through solid rock to make their dens. Aurumvorax dens are often found in places with precious metals. Banshee: Banshees are ghostly humanoids who usually take the form of spectral human females. While found wandering forests, ruins, and graveyards, these creatures are vicious and solitary. Their yell can stun or even kill if the victim is exposed to it long enough and they do not like trespassers. These creatures can disguise themselves as beautiful women or old hags when wandering the night, though they always keep their ghost like appearance. Basilisks: Basilisks are extremely rare and very powerful creatures found deep in dense woods. Nobody knows how big basilisks are capable of getting, but some basilisk skeletons have been found to be up to 250 feet long. These creatures, while solitary, have a very unique ability to turn living creatures to stone with just their gaze. Their diet is unknown, as these creatures turn everything to stone, and studying such creatures has proven impossible. The Basilisk is reclusive, but will not shy away from a fight should someone intrude on their land. Giant Bettles: Giant beetles are common in mainland Kirinar, while less so on islands. These pests pose a threat to many farms as a single beatle can clean a crop in a matter of minutes. These creatures can travel solo or in swarms, and are extremely aggressive, some species attacking without provocation. In some places, namely Matrihm and some mountainous regions, these fierce creatures are used as mounts. Behirs: Behirs are long, strange creatures that can grow to be forty feet long and weigh up to 4,000 pounds. These creatures are rather rare but are found pretty much anywhere in the world. For some reason that is yet to be explained, they hate dragons and will fight them on sight. These creatures are solitary unless they have a mate, than they live in mated pairs. These creatures eat mostly meat and can both run, and slither swiftly. Some have horns that protrude from their tough scales, though these horns are used for grooming and not as a means of attack. Instead, they rely on a powerful electric breath attack, or just swallowing their prey alive. Buelettes: Buelettes are fierce, medium-sized creatures that inhabit deserts, wastelands, and plains, living only to feed. Bulettes travel in packs and attack in a swift manner. They burrow silently underground and when a tasty meal is found, they spring up and attack, regardless of how powerful or numerous the attacked creature(s) is. This creature has powerful legs, allowing it to pounce onto its prey once above the ground, and is protected by its hard, valuable plates, which make good armor for the creature and good shields for anyone able to acquire Bulette plates. Carrion Crawlers: Carrion Crawlers are worm like creatures that grow up to 6 feet long. These creatures usually stay underground in old, abandoned mines, tunnels, and other underground habitats however, they will occasionally surface for fresh meat if they can't find any in their subterranean domain. The crawlers hunt with their eight tentacles that come out of the side of their head, which have a neurotoxin that penetrates the skin. Enough of this neurotoxin can paralyze their prey completely. These creatures are similar to the vulture where they gather dead organisms and devour them, which may prove useful in large cities that waste a large amount of food. In these types of cities, especially in Ludklein and Lancret, carrion crawlers are responsible for a couple dozen deaths a year. Chimeras: The Chimera is an apex predator of semi-mythological repute. It has reportedly been spotted in Camdeon and less frequently in Arcadia. According to the rumors and evidence that has been left over after attacks, the Chimera is capable of using magic, tactics, and patience to defeat its prey. Most of the accounts of the Chimera are consistent with one another, lending credence to the idea of its existence. Many have hunted the beast but all have failed. Cockatrice: Cockatrice are medium sized creatures, standing up to four feet tall. They are common in Helios and farmed for their meat, eggs, and feathers. These creatures live in flocks in Helios and places with large open plains. These creatures are docile unless provoked. Giant Crustaceans: Giant Crustaceans are just what the name says these creatures are giant crabs, lobsters, etc. These creatures, while territorial and defensive, are found mostly underwater, farmed and harvested by the Merfolk for their meat and exoskeleton. Their habitat is mostly the deep seas around the Isles of Eider. Dinosaurs: Dinosaurs are a variety of reptillian creatures found only on the Orc island. Due to the impassable storms surrounding the island, not much data has been collected on them. Depending on the species of dinosaur, you will find a variety of characteristics. Many of the large predators solely eat meat while the largest of the Dinos eat solely treetops. These creatures help maintain the ecosystem in which they are a part of and provide meat, hide, and transportation for the orcs they live near. Sone dinosaurs are larger than temples and some are as small as a man’s hand. Dragons: Dragons are one of the most powerful creatures in Kirinar. These highly intelligent creatures are extremely rare and dangerous. Dragons usually roam areas the size of kingdoms looking for choice prey to eat and treasure to hoard. These creatures are rarely seen, and have faded to legends in some cultures. These creatures are very powerful in magic and more often than not, live in a den at the top of the tallest mountains or in undersea caves, hiding with their massive fortunes they have stolen over hundreds of years. Their impact on the ecosystem is rarely noticed, however there are creatures that refuse to live in dragon territories. Dragons are solitary creatures, but when they mate they mate for life and can be found in mated pairs, sometimes with their young if the young haven’t moved on. There are many types of dragons, though it is estimated there are about one to two per country. Depending on the dragon type, the dragon can have various breath attacks, though the standard dragon has a fire breath attack and can speak an ancient language long since forgotten by humans, elves, dwarves and other races. The wealth of knowledge the dragons contain also helps keep these creatures from being hunted to extinction. They have some of the strongest hide which can be crafted into armor and the bones into weapons if the dragons are killed. While some dragons will sooner kill than be killed, other dragons are more compassionate or docile, though this varies from dragon to dragon, and can be affected by a country's culture and view of the winged beasts. Elementals: Elementals are beings formed from a concentrated amount of excess magic in an environment. Magic attracts magic, and if enough of it comes together, it will explode into elemental life. These creatures can be summoned by powerful wizards or just appear in the wilds of any environment of their corresponding element. You will never see a fire elemental in the middle of the ocean, nor a water elemental in a lava field or a desert. These creatures are neutral to most creatures, neither actively going out to attack them nor going out of their way to help them, unless these creatures were summoned, then they follow and protect their summoner. The wild elementals protect the ecosystem and area they were created in, and help keep the balance of magic to a stable point. These creatures are not common, but not rare as the use of magic amongst cultures is varied. Gibberlings: Gibberlings are small, humanoid and nocturnal creatures that reach a maximum height of 3.5 feet tall. They live in dense forests, where light is scarce, or in ruins that protect them from the light. These creatures hunt as a large group, armed with stolen weapons or crude weapons made of bone. When these creatures attack, and they attack anything that moves, they always fight to the death and devour the enemy. Their friendly fallen are no exception to this feeding frenzy. Killing, devouring, and moving on are the only thing these creatures love to do. Luckily, Gibberlings are rare to find. The problem, however, is that they are found almost globally and the few pockets of them that exist are sometimes full of hundreds of them. Since they breed and grow so fast, a gibberling’s physiology is not very complicated, causing killing blows to be delivered on them much more easily than on humans. Gloomwings: Gloomwings are solitary hunters that live short lives in dense forests. While large, these creatures tend to not fight, preferring to flee one another while they give off pheromones to attract a mate and ward off predators. Should a creature attempt to attack, the patterns and shimmering of its wings and body can disorient a predator while it either flees or attacks. Gloomwings have poisonous bristles and can release a pheromone that draws other Gloomwings together to fight off a creature, though this is one of the only times you will see these creatures together. The attack pheromone also causes weakness in predators and those hunting it, which is also a deterrent. The shimmering designs are beautiful and can be used to make jewelry and clothing of value. Goblins: Goblins are small creatures that tend to live in groups outside of towns and cities. These creatures generally pose a common threat to farms, merchants, and travelers as they enjoy raiding and stealing valuables and food alike. The structure of the goblins are similar to that of a monarchy, where the strongest goblin is the one in charge. These creatures are omnivores but prefer meat. G oblins speak in a strange, gibbering tongue that most Orcs can understand. Golems: Golems are mindless creatures created by wizards and magic wielders for many purposes. An Iron golem in a castle could be used as a loyal bodyguard, unable to be persuaded or corrupted by emotions, while a clay golem could help with gardening. Flesh and/or bone golems, created by evil wizards or spell casters, would create terror amongst civilians. Golems are not natural as they are constructed and follow their master’s instructions without complaint or hesitation. The size and strength of the golem varies from golem to golem. Griffons: While sought after as aerial mounts, these creatures live high up in mountainous areas. Griffons are carnivores and actively hunt for other birds, deer, goats, horses, and livestock. These creatures do not attack humans, elves, or societies as they tend to avoid them however, these creatures will defend with their life the nests they lay in the mountains. While these creatures can not speak common, they understand it (or the language of the kingdom they are in.) These creatures can be trained to be pets or mounts, but the training is hard. The griffon must like the trainer and the rider or else the training will not occur. These creatures help keep the population of deer, elk, wild horses, and other prey at a stable level. It is not uncommon to see griffons fighting perytons, hippogriffs, and pegasi. Harpies: Harpies have a beautiful voice and entrancing songs that lure their prey, usually unsuspecting travelers, to their demise. Harpies live in pairs or in small groups, though usually in small groups as this yields the highest chance of success. These creatures are cold and heartless. Once the lured prey has come within its clutches, the harpy tortures and plays with its meal before killing and devouring it. These creatures live at the feet of mountains, on cliffs overlooking the ocean, and in the mountains in Gehenna. They range in size between five and six feet in height. Hell Hounds: Hell Hounds are creatures native to Gehenna. These creatures can stand up to four feet tall, breath fire, and hunt their prey relentlessly in packs. These beasts are also frequent pets of those of the more evil nature, as the animal is generally seen as demonic, hints the name. These creatures are not often hunted, but killed or sought after, for they make great, loyal sentries and formidable opponents in battle. Hippocampi: Hippocampi are the marine equivalent to land horses, considering the name ‘Sea horse’ was already taken. These creatures eat mostly seaweed and help provide Merfolk with transportation. WIld Hippocampi travel in herds or mated pairs throughout the ocean and are vital parts to some reef ecosystems. Sea dragons often hunt these creatures as they are a good source of meat to these predators. Hydras: Hydras are extremely rare, one of the most powerful creatures in Kirinar, and have only been found in Arcadia. The hydra stands taller and larger than most Dragons but lacks the same intelligence as them. These creatures are also nearly impossible to kill through normal means. Each head has to be cut off and the neck must be cauterized quickly or else two new heads will grow back within minutes. These creatures have no known purpose aside from causing terror and destroying cities, able to take on large numbers of people due to their ability to heal quickly. Giant Insects: Giant insects are, for the most part, identical to their smaller cousins except in what they hunt. Giant flies will actively hunt for dead creatures while other insects like dragon flies require to eat other insects, usually their unlucky smaller cousins. Giant insects provide the environment with diversity and a more noticeable meal for predators such as birds, humans, and other creatures that might enjoy an easy meal. Some species, such as beetles and arachnids pose greater threats to societies and are hunted, kept away from villages, towns and cities. Kirres: Kirre are rare creatures found deep in forests, usually at the edge of dense forests. These tiger like creatures boast two sharp horns, used both for grooming and combat, as well as a long tail with bone spikes protruding from the tip of the tail. The creature uses its strength and speed to capture its prey, and for those prey it can’t quite capture, the creature has illusionary magic, which causes the target prey to hallucinate seeing horrifying things. These creatures are rarely seen and are hunted when seen for their hide and fur as well as meat, which is said to be among the best. Manticores: Manticores are rare creatures, found in the deserts between Camdeon and Matrihm. The claws and head are that of a lion and it has a dangerous tail of a scorpion, with the ability to shoot poisonous spines up to 180 feet. These creatures also poses wings, which allow it to fly and pounce on its prey before stinging it. These creatures have a strict carnivorous appetite and hunt to eat and for sport. Mimics: Mimics are rare and often deadly encounters. While these creatures can survive long periods of time without a meal, they creatures are mostly carnivorous, though they eat anything that ends up in their mouth. These creatures have the uncanny ability to look almost identical to an object of their choice, be it a door, a chest, a wardrobe, etc. These creatures are more commonly found in ruins, castles, and amongst evil or dark wizards and mage users. Some, small mimics are capable of speech and can be friendlier to travelers and adventures, should these unlucky people offer food, while creatures of lesser intelligence are less fortunate. Mimics often move from place to place in search of food, and are afraid of the sun light, often staying in dark areas. These creatures are not usually hunted as if touched, they produce an adhesive substance before swallowing their prey. Minotaurs: Minotaurs are found deep in forests and in dense forests, as well as in mountains, taking shelter in caves. These creatures prefer to be isolated, away from other societies that might hunt them for their horns or sought after to be slaves due to their strange features and immense strength. Minotaurs are found globally. These creatures tend to live in small groups, with the strongest being the leader. While barely more intelligent than goblins, their intelligence is about that of a young teenage human. These creatures speak their own language and often hunt for meat and gather wild plants to eat. Minotaurs are competitive and like to test the limits of their strength, challenging anyone they deem strong. Because of this, they are known to blatantly ignore crippled, young, and elderly people. Slimes: Slimes are little more than proteins, water, and a semi-permeable membrane however, these creatures are acidic by nature. These creatures pose no real use as they are slow, often large creatures that wander ruins or protect an evil wizard’s lair. They posses little intelligence, only able to tell if something blocks its path and which way is which, though it has trouble doing that at times. It has no way of expelling trapped entities or belongings, which often give it away to wandering creatures. Anything caught inside a slime is dissolved or drowned within minutes. Owlbears: Owlbears are semi-common creatures often found in forests and near dense forests alike. These creatures are often found near streams as there is an abundance of food these creatures eat there. While mostly carnivorous, preferring to eat fish and small creatures like rats, mice, squirrels, birds, and some crustaceans, these creatures can digest, and often when food is scarce eat, berries, nuts, and other plant vegetation. These creatures live in mated pairs or in small groups, usually in caves, and are hostile to everything, including other owlbears that travel into their territory. Hunters that go for these creatures hunt for their claws and strange hide, a mixture of feathers and fur. Owlbear meat is also supposed to be among the best, and owlbear cubs are often sought after to be trained and kept as wealthy pets or guardians. Pegasi: The Pegasus is a rare creature often found in the mountains or in large plains. These creatures are usually solitary or in mated pairs, and are sought after by many to be mounts and for their feathers. While easier to train than normal horses, these creatures only let those they deem worthy to ride them, as they are good natured by heart. In the wild though, these creatures are hunted by Griffons and have since been untrusting of even the friendliest griffon, finding it near impossible to work with trainers who have griffons around. Nightmares: Nightmares are semi-rare creatures found in the hellish landscape of Gehenna. Contrary to Griffons and Pegasi, the nightmare only lets those of evil intentions and heart ride it, but is still a little easier to train than normal horses. The nightmare has the capability of leaping much higher and further than regular horses, making some believe that it has the ability to fly. Due to its black and fiery look, the nightmare is considered a demonic entity. These creatures in the wild have a fiery temper and often leave hunters scorched and burnt. Perytons: Perytons are semi-rare creatures that live in mountains. These creatures have the body of a stag and the hindquarters and wings of a large bird. While a vegetarian, these creatures defend their nests ferociously. Living in herds or small groups, these creatures are often hunted for their antlers, feathers, and meat as all are valuable. Much like stags, perytons can not be tamed except by Fae. Phoenixs: The Phoenix is a very rare bird, found in forests and dense forests alike, as well as in Gehenna. While good by nature, these creatures possess immortality in a unique way. While the bird can be killed and is often hunted for its magical properties and feathers, the creature can burst into flames and cause considerable damage to the forest and hunters alike. When the creature would die of sickness or old age, the creature bursts into flames and turns into an ash pile, where a baby phoenix arises. These creatures are often the cause of wildfires, yet these natural wildfires are good as it clears dead and dying plants, fertilizes the soil, and allows for new, healthy plants to grow in their place. These creatures hunt insects and small rodents like mice and squirrels. It is said that the tears of a phoenix can quickly heal grievous wounds although only a handful of people in history have actually managed to acquire such a phoenix’s tears. Quaggoths: Quaggoths are semi-rare creatures that live at the feet of mountains, in deep caves. These creatures are omnivores, but will eat and kill anything that ventures too close to their caves. Occasionally quaggoths can be found further up mountains but this is usually in search of prey. These creatures live in tribes and when food is scarce, they resort to cannibalism. While some of these creatures show more sympathy and desire to become a part of society, they lack self control when hungry, and can be quick to attack and eat before any thoughts of consequences come to mind. Due to the lack of food, and having to eat anything and everything, these creatures have adapted an immunity to most natural poisons, which allows them to eat almost everything. These creatures can get to be 8 feet tall and are very aggressive. Quagoths can not speak common but they are intelligent enough to understand some rudimentary words, similar to dogs. Remorhazs: Remorhaz are a semi-rare creature found in the tundras and in open fields of snow in the deep north. These creatures burrow in the ground and when prey come close to one of their many tunnels, they spring out and attack the prey. These creatures emit large amounts of body heat and the snow and permafrost is usually melted around fresh burrows, as well as underground, where the creatures usually sleeps. These creatures live alone or in mated pairs and often try to swallow their prey whole. Remorhaz are sometimes hunted for their scales which hold heat well, but remorhaz hunting expeditions frequently end in tragedy. Rocs: Rocs are rare, very large birds, that prey on a variety of things. From cattle to humans and other unlucky creature unfortunate enough to get caught in its talons. Often these creatures are alone however, they have been known to be in mated pairs. Rocs live on the tops of mountains and have large, elaborate nests which they defend viciously. Rocs are hunted mainly for their large and colourful feathers, as well as their meat, which is said to be among the best. Rocs are mostly found in Lancret, where Lancrian knights decorate their armor with roc feathers. Rust Monsters: The rust monster is a semi-common creature that is the bane of most miners, merchants, and armies alike. While the hide of a rust monster is thick and hard to penetrate, these creatures do not eat meat nor do they eat plants. These creatures eat metals, their favorite being Iron and steel. These creatures will attack miners, soldiers, and anything that they smell or see has metal on them. These creatures can be found alone or in pairs of 2-3 underground. While not normally hunted, rust monster saliva is sometimes harvested for its extremely corrosive qualities, making it a hot-ticket item for thieves. These creatures are generally about the size of a large dog, and are commonly regarded as extremely destructive pests. Giant Scorpions: Giant scorpions are similar to their smaller cousins in shape and function. These creatures live primarily in the desert, though are uncommon sights as they are hunted for the purpose of keeping them away from settlements. These creatures are carnivores and hunt for anything larger than a cat. These creatures have a strong neurotoxin that paralyzes the prey, which the scorpion than drags to its lair to be eaten. Stirges: Stirges are often found in swarms. These mosquito-like creatures attach to their prey and suck the blood of the prey. Should the prey die, the Stirge moves on to the next meal. These creatures are often regarded as pests, as they are semi-common and pose a threat to farmers who herd cattle, goats, and other animals incapable of defending themselves. These creatures are about the size of a cat and often pick on the weak and sick, which helps keep ecosystems healthy. These creatures are often hunted to keep them away from farms and civilization. Thri-Krenn: Thri-krenn are ant-like humanoids who primarily live underground in deserts and plains. These creatures can grow to be six feet tall, though they only live an average of thirty years. These creatures make their own weapons and are often found in groups, where they have a sophisticated hive mind tactic. They are hunter-gatherers, omnivores, and protectors of their territory. They attack anything trying to destroy or corrupt their environment and sometimes have poison on their weapons. Thri-Kreen are hunted to the fringes of society although some can be fairly intelligent and peaceful, even being smart enough to speak common. Troglodytes: Troglodytes live in aquatic areas, on the shore and in undersea caves. These creatures despise humanoids and are highly aggressive to them. Troglodytes have, on average, less intelligence than a human, and can be ‘tamed’ through giving them shiny objects, freeing them from captivity, or by displaying god like prowise. These creatures are primarily hunter gatherers, and when they are not attacking humanoids, they hunt for fish, crustaceans, deer, and other game prey. These creatures live in groups and are rarely found alone, preferring to be in small hunting groups or with their tribe. These creatures make their own crude weapons and stand a maximum of five feet tall. Unicorns: Unicorns are rarely seen. These creatures live almost exclusively in the Sylvan Forest, with only a handful of them ever seen in other countries. Unicorns can live to be over a thousand years old, grow to be as tall as a large horse, and possess a horn with magical attributes. A unicorn lives to protect whichever forest it calls home, only showing itself to protect the forest from destructive creatures. Unicorns will frequently keep in touch with Feys, often forming strong bonds with them. Unicorns can detect any evil creature that lurks in its forest and casts an aura that wards off most creatures with intent to cause harm. The horns of unicorns can cure poisons and heal wounds alike, which is why people pay hunters large sums of money for them. These horns however, are not fragile and are often the weapon of choice for these creatures, impaling would-be predators and hunters alike, who want their horns. Unlike many creatures in the forests, unicorns can understand and psychically speak common, as well as any language of the country. Unicorns also possess the ability to teleport, though this only works in their home forest, and must be within their boundaries to do so. Wyverns:'' Wyverns are dragon-like creatures often mistaken to be dragons. While more common than their cousins, these creatures are little more than flying, ravenous lizards who can not even breathe fire. Wyverns live in most environments, ranging from deserts to forests, plains and mountains. These hunters are found solo or in small groups no larger than half a dozen. These creatures lack the same intelligence of their draconic cousins, but they are still formidable opponents. Often wyverns will swoop down to ambush their prey, which are creatures larger than a cat. Dogs, people, cattle, and other medium to large sized creatures often fall victim to these predators. Dragons, griffons, and other large predators will kill these creatures, as well as hunters, who make their scales into armor. When on all fours, adult wyverns range from five to seven feet tall. Wyrms: Wyrms are subterranean creatures of draconic origins. Unlike dragons and wyverns, wyrms can neither breathe fire nor fly. Wyrms are also mostly blind yet they can burrow effectively and grow much larger than their cousins. Some wyrms have been known to be a hundred feet long or larger, with some even having rows of small legs for traction while others are more serpentine. Wyrms are rarely seen but some researchers estimate that there may be hundreds or thousands deep underground, deeper than most people have ever dared to dig.